parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is a fictional character and the main protagonist of the original film trilogy of the Star Wars franchise created by George Lucas. The character, portrayed by Mark Hamill, is an important figure in the Rebel Alliance's struggle against the Galactic Empire. He is the twin brother of Rebellion leader Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, a friend and brother-in-law of smuggler Han Solo, an apprentice to Jedi Masters Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi and Yoda, the son of fallen Jedi Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) and Queen of Naboo/Republic Senator Padmé Amidala and maternal uncle of Kylo Ren/Ben Solo. The now non-canon Star Wars expanded universe depicts him as a powerful Jedi Master, husband of Mara Jade, the father of Ben Skywalker and maternal uncle of Jaina, Jacen and Anakin Solo. Portrayals *In Animation Star Wars Luke Skywalker is played by Alex *In Cartoon Animal Star Wars Luke Skywalker is Played By Gumball *In Cat Wars Luke Skywalker is Played by Chowder *In Dragon Wars & Star Wars (PrinceKodi Animal Style) Luke Skywalker is Played By Spike *In Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) and Star Wars (ZackLEGOHarryPotter Version) Luke Skywalker is Played By Skunk *In Star Wars Saga (Michaelsar12isback style) Luke Skywalker is Played by Peep *In Star Wars (Produccion andlauz style) Luke Skywalker is Played by Wart/Arthur *In Star Wars (FGRForever Style) Luke Skywalker is Played by Matt *In Star Wars (BobandLarryFan Style) Luke Skywalker is Played by Russell *In Star Wars Trilogy (SpyroRockz Style) Luke Skywalker is Played by Hiccup *In Star Wars Trilogy (Animal SpyroRockz Style) Luke Skywalker is Played by Humphrey *In Star Wars (160 Movies Style) Luke Skywalker is Played by Kristoff *In Star Wars (The BluesRockz Style) Played By Winnie the Pooh *In Star Wars (Jean-Claude Style) Played by Balto Actors #Mark Hamill - English #Yuri Lowenthal - English #Floyd Lloyd - English #Bob Bergen - English #Eric Bauza - English #Akira Ishida - Japanese Relatives *Very Best Friends - Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, Ben Kenobi (his Jedi Master), Yoda (his Jedi Master) *Best Friends - Lucy Heartfilia (his Padawan), Natsu Dragneel (his Padawan), Happy, Ahsoka Tano (his Jedi Trainee to be completed after the defeat of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader and the Emperor) *Brother in law - Han Solo *Sister - Princess Leia *Wife - Mara Jade Skywalker *Son - Ben Skywalker *Nephew - Ben Solo *Mother - Padmé Amidala *Father - Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Roles Luke Skywalker Plays Adult Bambi in Russellambi Luke Skywalker Plays Lucky in 101 Lords Luke Skywalker Plays Adult Simba in The Jedi King (The BrideQueen Style) Likes *His friends *making the right choices *piloting *Lucy Heartfilia (his best friend) *Mara Jade Skywalker (his wife) Dislikes *Galactic Empire *being tempted by the Sith *his friends in danger *being held back by his step uncle *losing his loved ones *anyone who is a threat to his friends *Sith *to see Lucy crying *His friend's revenge *Natsu or Happy causing trouble *few of the Fairy Tail members rival against each other Gallery Luke_skywalker_star_wars.jpg Luke skywalker disney infinity.png Star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-1840.jpg Luke_Skywalker's_Fairy_Tail_team_(Fairy_Tail_arc_to_Phantom_arc).jpg|Luke Skywalker, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel and Happy Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Jedi Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Sean's Favorite Characters Category:Mark Hamill Category:1977 Introductions Category:Lucasfilm Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:THX Category:Characters who got Slashed Category:Cute Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts